El primero
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Aquel día, con un gesto tan simple como el tenderle una espada, él empezó a ser el primero en todo: En creer en ella, en darse cuenta de su potencial, en entrar en su corazón de piedra y, ahora, en hacerla sentir mal. No lo reconoce, claro, es una guerrera, y ellas no hacen esas cosas. Pero más le vale rezar antes de ir al próximo entrenamiento.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, escribo sin ánimo de lucro…Vamos, lo que todos sabéis.**

**Advertencias: Basado en el universo de la peli y lo que se puede suponer de ella.**

**Para: Isi-Sensei y su cumpleaños transparente (?) a la que se lo debía desde hace meses ^^**

Cuando era niña, a Sif le gustaba mirar a Thor y el resto entrenar. Se sentaba cercana a ellos, pero con la suficiente distancia separándoles como para poder fingir que se limitaba a leer bajo la sombra propiciada por un árbol. De tanto en tanto, los ojos de la chica se alzaban en un intento de disimulo, buscando fijarse en los movimientos fuertes, bruscos de los guerreros, escuchaba el entrechocar de los aceros entre sí y algo en su pecho saltaba de emoción. Y una y otra vez, ella se regañaba mentalmente, porque las mujeres no peleaban, solamente esperaban a que sus esposos volvieran de la guerra para hacerles olvidar las cosas horribles vividas, convirtiéndose en un bálsamo para las mentes torturadas.

Así que cuando los chicos terminaban de entrenar, y Sif sospechaba que en cualquier momento se acercarían a ella, quizá comentándole lo mal que fingía no fijarse en ellos, ella cerraba su libro y se levantaba, alisándose llena de dignidad la falda del vestido y alzando la barbilla con orgullo para caminar hacia un lugar más tranquilo, con la espalda recta.

Sif nunca supo que, en esos momentos, la sonrisa del joven Thor seguía su figura hasta que desaparecía de la vista. Porque podía ser impulsivo y hasta alocado, pero en su naturaleza de guerrero estaba fijarse en algunos detalles, y era fácil notar el anhelo de la muchacha por ser ella quien sujetara la espada.

A veces, Sif se fijaba en Frigga, esposa del Padre de Todos, y entonces una leve sensación de envidia la corroía. Porque la mujer era el prototipo perfecto de en lo que ella debía convertirse: Digna, hermosa, sosegada. Pero la niña no era nada de eso, y sabía que la decepción para su familia cuando al fin se dieran cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza sería enorme. Por si eso fuera poco, la misma pregunta se repetía en su subconsciente una y otra vez: ¿Quién querría casarse con una mujer que deseaba ser guerrera?

Y entonces pasó.

Aquel día estaba siendo como todos: Los ojos de ella se levantaban de tanto en tanto, memorizando fintas y movimientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver los golpes que se daban entre ellos y que llegarían a ser cardenales. Por eso las mujeres (_ella)_ no podían pelear. Porque eran demasiado delicadas, porque se harían daño, pero Sif odiaba esas ideas, no le importaba ensuciarse o llenarse de golpes si así conseguía lo que deseaba.

Y Thor comenzó a acercarse cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la chica.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y a toda velocidad fingió estar entretenida en su libro, el heredero se quedó de pie, ante ella, imponente y alto. Sif respiró hondo para serenarse, sin mucho éxito, y trató de ignorarle.

También sin éxito, cabe añadir.

—¿Sif?

—¿Sí?—Ella alzó la mirada, como si acabara de verle, y puso cara de indiferencia. Incluso se atrevió a alzar una ceja.

Thor sonreía de forma pícara. Esa chica era distinta, cualquier otra con la que hablaba usaba un tono dulce y meloso, educadas para ello como eran. Pero Sif nunca lo había hecho, siempre le había tratado…No, mal no, simplemente como si él careciera de importancia.

—¿Quieres probar?—Le tendió la espada de entrenamiento con total fluidez, acostumbrado a ello.

La chica le miró con suspicacia, como si pensara que se estaba riendo de ella. Frunció los labios, alzándole ambas cejas, y Thor le dedicó su sonrisa pícara, tan propia de él.

—No.

—¿No?

—Las mujeres no peleamos.—Él nunca sabría cuánto le dolió a Sif pronunciar esas cuatro simples palabras. La garganta de ella se cerró, como si quisiera impedir que dijera más cosas dañinas para sí misma.

Y Thor hizo lo único capaz de hacerla sentir mejor: Bufó y le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Tú piensas eso?

Le seguía tendiendo la espada, en una clara invitación de que la tomara. Y, por primera vez, Thor vio una lenta e insegura sonrisa extenderse por los labios de Sif. Titubeante, su mano se cerró en torno al arma.

Y algo pareció encajar cuando ella se levantó. No se alisó la falda del vestido esta vez, no alzó la barbilla, solamente se miraron a los ojos.

—No, no realmente.

Él se rió, y la sonrisa se afianzó un poco más en el rostro de la muchacha. Thor aprendería años después que Sif sonreía poco, pero la adrenalina por sus venas momentos antes de una batalla lograba sacarle ese gesto, incluso los entrenamientos, a veces, funcionaban para hacerla algo más feliz.

—Entonces ven, te mostraré cómo se hace.

Y en ese instante, cuando los brazos de Thor la rodearon y sus manos se posaron sobre las suyas, cuando los cuerpos de ambos se movieron a la vez mientras Sif practicaba al fin movimientos que conocía a la perfección, ella se dio cuenta de que después de todo, podía ser una guerrera.

Thor la había hecho creer en sí misma. Y no lo olvidaría.

**~0~0~0~0~**

¿Cuántos años han pasado? La que fue una niña que no sabía apenas sujetar una espada es ahora una guerrera. Es fuerte, inteligente, una leyenda viva que pelea por lo que quiere. Es la mujer en la que se fijan las muchachas que desean seguir su propio camino, alejarse del marcado por los prejuicios.

Y no es como si hubiera sido fácil. No es como si Sif no hubiera notado las miradas llenas de sorpresa que le dirigían al verla caminar junto a Thor, toda decisión y orgullo, con el arma a la cintura y una mirada manchada de la oscuridad que solo llega cuando se mata.

Pero era feliz, se dice a veces, mucho más feliz de lo que sería de haber seguido el camino que tenía marcado. Se sentía plena y contenta cuando peleaba por lo que quería, cuando Thor le dedicaba esa sonrisa llena de picardía, con un apenas perceptible toque de cariño, que solo le dirigía a ella.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?—Pregunta Frigga, en tono suave, pero sus ojos están tan preocupados que Sif no puede evitar un nudo en el estómago al contestar.

—La echa de menos.—La esposa de Odín parece entender, pero ella se ve obligada a continuar, cada palabra parece clavársele en la lengua para hacerla callar. No lo hace. —A la mortal.

Guardan silencio un instante, y Sif sabe que Frigga la deja parar, que no tiene que añadir más. Esa mujer es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece y, en el fondo, lo entiende. Sin embargo, ella es una guerrera, no se echa para atrás ante los golpes físicos, así que tampoco lo hará por unas pocas palabras:

—Significa mucho para él.

—Lo sé.—Asiente Frigga.

Sif se muerde la parte interior de la mejilla mientras se levanta. Llevar vestido se le hace tan raro que no puede evitar el gesto de molestia, ante lo que Frigga sonríe. La joven le hace una reverencia llena de respeto y se disculpa con voz llena de aplomo antes de echar a caminar hacia sus aposentos. Otra vez, como antes de que él llegara y le tendiera una espada, barbilla alta, espalda recta, orgullo y recato de dama, mirada y corazón de guerrera.

—¿Sif?—Llama en el último momento. La aludida se gira hacia la madre de Thor, alzando las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo. —Tú también significas mucho para él.

Sif asiente con la cabeza. No sonríe, no muestra nada, pero Frigga sabe que ha ayudado un poco a hacerla sentir mejor, o eso cree.

Porque lo que no puede saber, por supuesto, es que la guerrera no hace más que darle vueltas a la sonrisa que él solía dedicarle. Y que ahora también le ha formado a la humana. Por primera vez, siente celos.

Pero no es raro, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, Thor siempre ha deseado los primeros puestos, y los obtuvo para ella: El primero en creer que podía llegar a ser una guerrera, el primero que descubrió su potencial para ello, el primero en llegar a su corazón de piedra y el primero en dejarlo a un lado.

Por supuesto, Sif no es como el resto de mujeres, y se desquitará como mejor sabe: Ya puede rezar él para estar descansado de la última batalla en el próximo entrenamiento al que acudan.

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Y se acabó~**

**Bueno, explicando un poco mi punto de vista: Dado que (aún) no me he leído los cómics (los estoy buscando ewé), lo he hecho todo desde lo poco que pude sacar del universo de la peli, es decir, ya te dicen que es raro que ella sea guerrera cuando Thor hace su comentario, no recuerdo ahora cómo era exactamente, pero sabéis a cuál me refiero (?), por lo que supuse que no muchas mujeres sabían pelear.**

**En fin, ya, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero últimamente estoy seca de inspiración, hay crisis y no me llega para contratar a una musa a tiempo completo, lo siento XD**

**Tampoco lo he corregido…lo tenía que subir ahora, antes de arrepentirme, que me suele pasar y termino borrándolo todo. Así que siento los fallos**

**Isi-Sensei~ Tú, que eres la única loca que entiende mi lado fangirl hacia esta pareja, ojalá te guste ;3**

***Se esconde detrás de la pared más cercana para que no le den los tomates***


End file.
